Polar Opposites
by TheDemigodShadowhunters46
Summary: For a 15 year old boy, Nico Di Angelo has it pretty rough. But one summer when he comes to Camp he meets Roselie, a blue-eyed daughter of Apollo. As they find out each others past, feelings and fights develop. Will the daughter of the sun help him fit in or will she be a heartbreaker? Will the dark and the light be good for each other? After all...they are polar opposites.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO...so, umm, yeah **

**Spoiler Alert!{I've read Blood of Olympus and my story takes place after that timeline so if you haven't read BoO yet, I advice that you don't read this.}**

**~Chapter One~**

**Nico's POV**

It's almost the beginning of summer. When all demigods get out of school and go to Camp Half Blood...all demigods except me. It's a little more than a year after the big war with Gaea. Everyone from the Argo II has had something exciting happen with them.

Like Percy and Annebeth are going to college after this summer in new Rome.

Piper and Jason are at camp but are trainers.

Hazel is helping Frank lead the roman.

Couch hedge is happy at camp with his wife and baby. They all have great lives right now. And then there's me.

After I found out that Will Solace wasn't really...umm...my sexuality and he was just being a friend, I went back to live with my father. Nothing really happens down there. It's dark and gloomy like I like it but it's always the same schedule.

Wake up. Eat with Hades and Persephone, at this overly large table. Argue with my dad about life being unfair to me. Train with my sword. Eat nothing for lunch. Sulk by myself. Eat dinner at the table. Then go to my room, more like chamber, and sleep. And it's always that, nothing ever changes.

This year though I feel kinda obligated to go to camp because a lot of the campers I know are leaving for college and aren't coming back.

***At Camp***

I walk over to the big house and find Chiron standing on the porch. I look over a few feet and see Mr. D already annoyed. I walk up the steps and lean against the post in front of Mr.D's table. Chiron notices me and greets me.

"Nico, my boy. Nice to see you up here" he smiles genuinely.

"yeah I guess. Decided to get the air of the living, talk to people I can't pass my hand through" I say just joking. Chiron frowns at this but goes back to smiling.

"So what brings you up this year" he asks.

"just saying bye to my friends that are leaving...if that's what you want to call them" I say the last part a little quieter, but I can tell he heard me because he looks at me in concern.

"friends or no friends, you'll always have a spot at camp" he says. I don't reply because I honestly don't know what to say. We stand there in silence for a couple of seconds. He's about to say something but this girl comes up and interrupts him.

"hey Chiron. Glad to be back" she says cheery. I still can't see her 'cause she's facing Chiron.

"Nice to see you sweety. Hope you've had a good year" he says with a smile.

"School? Good? yeah I don't think so" she says with a small laugh at the end. She turns around to Mr. D's table to greet him and that's when I see her. It's hard for me to take everything in. She has crystal eyes that have so many different shades of blue, it looks like the ocean and the sky clashed together (boy it would be terrible if Poseidon and Zeus really collided).Her hair is brown with blonde streaks here and there, and it flows over her shoulders in stretched out curls. She has pale pink lips and that skin tone that's just between pale and tan.

She's wearing faded shorts that come down in the area between "slut length" and " not-even-shorts length", and a red plaid shirt over a black All Time Low shirt. I look down to see grey hightop converse. She's by far the prettiest girl I've seen at camp, but then again i don't come to camp that often. She has to be a daughter of Aphrodite. There goes my chance for dating her, but there's also the reason that I'm me and I don't girls. Hell I couldn't even get a guy.

She runs off to meet up with other campers, leaving me staring after her. I know I don't have a chance but all I want to know is her name.

**Okay, so Idk if that was long or short or perfect, but I just couldn't stop. I know this story sounds like the cliché love story thing but belive me when I say it's not. It's gonna get more interesting. If you want to know the girl that I'm really describing, look up 'Julianne Hough in footloose' on google images. So yeah let me know what you guys think and if I should continue the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own of Rick Riordan's books. **

**~Chapter Two~**

**Nico's POV**

After talking with Chiron and looking at mystery girl, I head back to my cabin. I hike up the hill to the now square-shaped set up of cabins. Mine is on the bottom left corner, in between Hermes and Iris cabin. Everything is black on the outside. The roof is painted black, the porch is black, the railings are black, the door is black, everything is the color of death. The walls of the outside are painted black but on the front, skulls are molded into the wall. Ahh home sweet home.

I walk inside to find everything the same exact color. Since I'm the only one in my cabin Chiron let me have a regular bed instead of a bunk. A full sized, solid black comforted,skull print sheeted bed is in the middle of the room. Off to the sides are drawers for my clothes, a desk and a book shelf. All dark wood.

I walk over to my shelf and look at some of the things. All my mythology books are on the top shelf. My mytho magic figurines are sitting on the second shelf, all lined up from most to least powerful. The third shelf has stuff I wasn't prepared for. A picture of me and Bianca when we first got to camp. She was already in her Artemis clothes. I remember when we took that. We had gotten back to camp, and it was before she found out about the quest they had to go on. She said she needed a picture to take with her so she I would always be with her.

A single tear rolls down my cheek and more threaten to come. That's when the dinner bell goes off. Saved by the bell. I slowly walk to the pavilion, dreading being around people. I sit at my table all by myself. I look around to see who I can spot.

I see Percy sneaking to the Athena table. He comes up behind Annabeth and puts his arms around her. She jumps but turns around and gives him a peck on the lips. They both smile and talk to Annabeth's siblings.

Jason is at the Zeus table with Piper sitting on his lap. They look like they are having a normal conversation. Jason must have said something funny because Piper started laughing.

Everyone's having a great time talking to their friends or girl/boy friends or siblings, then there's me. I hear Percy call my name and when I go to turn around I'm greeted with a blurry mixure of brown, red, and blue. I look down to see blue eyes glaring at me intensely. It's the girl that came up to Chiron.

" Watch what you're doing. You could hurt someone if you keep turning around unexpectantly" she says putting a venomous tone into her voice. Feisty.

"yeah sorry...maybe you should watch where you're walking" I say the last part as a mumble but she obviously heard me because not a second after I said it she has the tip of a dagger pointed at my throat.

"watch it newbie, you don't know who you're messing with" she says and whips her dagger away as fast as she pulled it out. She looks me up and down then walks off.

Percy comes up to my table with Annabeth trailing closely behind him. Percy sits on my right and Annabeth sits across from me. I look them both and notices Jason walking up holding hands with Piper. Jason sits on my left and Piper sits on the other side next to Annabeth.

"I see you bumped into a girl" Percy says with a smirk.

"A pretty one at that" Jason says. Piper looks at him across the table with a stern face.

" Not as pretty as you though, Pipes." he says with a smile. Piper sits there for a second but goes back to smiling.

" More like tripped a girl" I say darkly. I look up to see everyone looking at me with concern. Annabeth's the one that speaks up

"That's okay, she's a daughter of Apollo, she'll probably forgive you or forget about" she says reassuringly.

"and maybe she'll keep on falling for you" Percy says, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

" I honestly don't care. I didn't come up looking for love, I came to say good bye to my only friends" I say grimly and leave the table.

**Yay end of chapter two. Wow I've been updating fast. But that won't last for long 'cause I have school tomorrow. ughhh. I only had time to do this quickly because I had some spare time this weekend. Next chapter will probably be in "mystery girl's" point of view. I have evening church with my youth group in like 2 hours so yay for friends and Jesus. I'm bored that's why I'm kinda ranting. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas for chapters to come. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any book that relates to Percy** **Jackson.**

**~Chapter Three~**

**Daughter of Apollo's POV**

**(the reason why I still haven't used her name is because they are going to meet each other in this chapter)**

It's two in the morning on the first night back to camp. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed lacing up my brown combat boots. I'm about to head into the woods and practice shooting. I have my own bulls-eyes set up throughout the forest. I get up and crouch down at the foot of my bed. I count 1,2,3 boards from the bottom of my bunk . I drive the tip of my dagger under the board and pry it up just enough so I can grab my bow.

It's my special bow that my dad and Hephaestus worked together to make. The wood is melted and molded with celestial bronze and the string is flexible celestial bronze. My name is carved into the side in Greek.

I grab my brown leather jacket and my quiver from the chest at the bottom of my bed. I close it quietly and take one last glance around the cabin to make sure none of my siblings are awake. I noiselessly sneak out of the door and start making my way to the woods. I walk pass two cabins and as I cross the one on the corner, a dark shadow slips behind it. I decide to not let my curiosity get the best of me so I keep going until I reach the edge of the woods. It's dark and the only light is the silvery color of moonlight peaking through the trees.

I step into the woods and surprisingly a branch doesn't snap or the leaves don't rustle. I slowly make my way to the first target hanging from the tree. I grab an arrow from the quiver on my back and put it on my bowstring. Slowly, I pull back the string and look down the shaft of the arrow. Carefully I line up the tip of the arrow to the middle of the target. I can feel the string of the bow lightly touching my lips. Adrenaline already burning up my body, I let the arrow fly and it hits right in the middle of the target. Getting excited, I start running through the forest and before I know it I'm quickly hitting every target, only taking a few seconds to line up the arrows.

I stop for a second to catch my breath and that's when I hear a low growl. I didn't realise how far I had went into the woods. I suddenly feel hot breathes going down my back. I'm scared to turn around but I have to. I slowly turn in a circle to see two yellow eyes looking back at me in a blob of darkness. My first instinct is to fight but this hell hound is twice the size of a normal one, but I notch my arrow anyways. I start backing up slowly, then faster and in a split second the thing jumps over me and is on the side of me. Well, no escaping that way.

I fire the arrow I had notched and the hound simply moves to the side with a big thump. No luck shooting at it and wasting arrows. I take out my dagger that's strapped around my waist, and throw it at the beast. I hit it in the top of it's front leg and all it does is growl. Great all I did was piss it off some more. It backs me up to a tree and I suddenly realise I'm probably gonna die. I press myself farther to the tree, if that's even possible, and close my eyes. I'm waiting for it to end my life but it doesn't come. I hear it growl and then all of a suddenly it yelps.

I open my eyes and it's darker than it was before, if that's possible. There were no more yellow eyes staring me down, and that scares me more than when they were, because who knows what it's attention is on now. I hear it growl and yelp and thrashing around. Then I hear a grunt. Wait hellhounds don't _grunt_, that was defiantly human. But what idiot would be out in the middle of the woods at night...well except me. Then the hound lets out a high pitched whine letting me know it's been killed. I'm curious about what or _who_ could've taken down that hellhound.

The darkness lightens, don't ask me how that's even possible, but it does. A shadowy figure appears into a patch of moonlight. The person's head is down but when they lift it, shock flows threw me. It's him. It's the boy that tripped me. His dark brown hair tousled and sticking out in random places, his coffee brown eyes glistening with wonder and wildness, a tight scowl on his lips. I'm honestly scared right now. He just killed an over sized hellhound by himself, who knows what he could do to me. I'm about to head back to my cabin, tiredness suddenly falling over me.

"So does this making up for me tripping you" he says a small smirk breaking his scowl.

"yeah I guess, but I didn't get a bruise from the hellhound" I say probably pushing my luck.

"You would've had worse if I hadn't shown up" he says

"I was fine" I reply hoping he can't tell I'm lying.

"I followed you threw the woods since the first step you took in them...you defiantly weren't fine when that thing showed up" he says, a triumphant grin on his face.

"You're a good shooter though. Hit every target dead in the center, that's impressive" He says and I'm shocked he actually complimented me.

"Thanks. I'm actually the second best shooter in my cabin. Some even say I'm the best but I don't like bragging that much" I say and he smiles at this for some reason.

"So Ms. -second-best-shooter-in-my-cabin...what's your real name" he asks.

"Well what's _your _name Mr-killing-in-darkness" I say, a smile teasing at the corners of my lips.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, at your service" he says and bowes like a prince or something. So that's the son of Hades. I should've known, his looks just scream it. He's different than I've been told. I thought he didn't talk to people and he had no friends. I didn't think he could be so..._Charming? Sweet? A life saver?_. Are those what I could call him? I realize I'm probably blanked out and shake my head bringing me out of my thoughts.

He straightens his posture. Holds one arm behind his back and the other shoved in his front pocket. He slowly and professionally walks over to me. What is he doing? He looks so crazy. I find myself wanted laugh and giggle but hold it back. Once he's only a couple feet in front of me he grabs my hand and raises it to his lips. He kisses the back of my hand lightly and a shock of coldness flushes through my body, followed by a wave of warmth. His effect on me has me baffled.

"And what is thy ladies name?" He asked playing his prince charming role. I find myself wanting to play along, so I do.

"thy name is Roselie Blare, daughter of Apollo" I say in an accent an Aphrodite girl would have.

"Why what a beautiful name Roselie is, for such a beautiful lady" He says and I feel my cheeks heating up. I start smiling and before I know it I'm giggling. I never giggle, like ever.

I look down at my watch and see that it's already 3 in the morning. I was supposed to be back 30 minutes again. I look up at him and see him smiling.

" I have to go back, I'm feeling pretty tired" I tell him and as I say it I yawn. His smile had left his face but a small one played at the corners of his mouth at this gesture.

"Alright. Have a good night" he says and as he's walking away he turn around and says

"I'm still waiting for my thank you" he says smirking.

" I don't need to. You tripped me but saved my life, consider it even" I say and all he does is smile and shakes his head. He walks to the right into the woods as I head straight, back towards the cabins.

It's gonna be hard to forget this night. But for my own sake I might have to. There is no way I can be friends with him hen he's a freak to the camp.

**So I don't know how long it took you to read this but it felt like it took me forever to type it. I have some news if you're interested in reading it:**

**I finished reading The Scorch Trials and it nearly killed me. I find myself not liking Aris or Teresa that much anymore but I still don't like Brenda and Thomas together. I'm also on The Death Cure and when I found out about Newt I cried...a lot. He was my bloody favorite character. I also saw MockingJay part 1 Friday night. I liked it, I defiantly didn't hate it, but I did cry at certain points (especially the end) I legit guessed that they were going to cut the movie off at that point. My favorite part was the Hanging Tree part. I have that song stuck in my head. I saw a preview for Pitch Perfect 2 and I'm excited about it. It's currently 2:32 AM where I am and I have to get up for church at 8:00...ughh.**

**The reason why I had Nico and Roselie acting royals is because I watched The Little Mermaid, Maleficent, and Aladdin today, so I was in a prince/princess mood. Please leave a comment and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any book related to Percy Jackson, blah, blah, blah**

**~Chapter Four~**

**Nico's POV**

I don't remember how but somehow I made it back to my cabin last night. I wake up and practically roll out of bed. I'm sore and covered in mud, I must have really fought with hell-hound last night. I head to the bath room and get a shower. The hot water pouring down my back felt like fire but it soothed my aching body. I change into a simple long sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and my old black converse. I run a comb through my tangled hair and groggily head to the dining pavilion.

When I get there basically everyone is already eating. I quickly grab what's left over and take a seat at my table. Honestly I'm glad I don't share my table with anyone. I look around searching for some people. Jason is talk to Piper across tables,lucky for him her table is right by his. I notice Percy is sitting next to Annabeth at the Athena table, all hunched down, trying not to be seen by Chiron. The last person I look for is Roselie. I don't know why but it's like an instinct to look for her.

She's sitting at the Apollo table laughing very hard. She leans against none other than Will Solace. I almost forgot he was in that cabin. They look a lot alike. Both of their blue eyes glowing with excitement. Who knew I have a thing for Apollo children now? Wait is that what I have towards Roselie? _A Thing_? Ughh feelings are hard.

I'm still looking at them thinking about so many thing, when something taps me on the shoulder. I turn to see Jason.

"Which one are you looking at?" he says with a small smile.

"The one with blue eyes"I tell him.

"Uhh, Neeks, they both do" he says

"That's my point" I say with a straight face.

" I thought you got over Will"

"Honestly I did-" I can't finish what I'm saying because he cuts me off.

"Then why are you looking at him like you're a dog and he's a bone?" he says and I think he's getting frustrated.

"I'm not looking at just him" I try to stress, but my voice comes out cracked. I thought I was done with puberty. Jason's face suddenly goes slack.

"Dude you're barking up the wrong tree if you think you can get her" He says

"Really? You're still doing dog references" I say to him, genuinely annoyed.

"What? I like dogs, and I seriously think you need to get away from her" he says the first part with shrug but his face stiffens.

"what's so bad about her. She seems nice, caring, smart, beautiful..." I say the last part leading off.

"She's pretty alright. A pretty little heart breaker" He says shaking his head.

"honestly dude I don't think she'd do something like that" I say.

"Honestly dude I don't think you've been here long enough to get to know everyone" he says mocking my tone.

" Give me examples" I say challenging. There's no way the Roselie I basically played role play with last night is a heart breaker.

" She dated a son of Athena, two sons of Hermes, a son of Demeter, two sons of Hephaestus, a son of Aphrodite. And now she's obviously going after Connor Stoll" he says. He looks over at her again and notice Connor talking to her.

"So you're calling her a slut?" I ask him. I realize I'm suddenly standing up and I feel anger coursing through me.

"No I'm not I'm just saying that she's broken up with a lot of guys" he says defensively.

"Well have you considered that they've done something to her or maybe they just weren't the one" I tell him, and I feel infuriated that he's targeting her.

"Nico, there's no where in hell that you could be the one for her"he says in a soft voice, trying to calm me down.

"That's ironic because the last time I checked I'm the _son_ of Hell" I say with a sneer. His lips pull into a tight line and his light blue eyes flashing like lightning. Maybe it is lightning.

"Nico I'm just trying to save you from you're first heart break" he says calmly.

" Well it's gonna happen eventually" I say looking him in the eyes.

"But it doesn't have to be as bad as it would her" he says.

"Have you dated her?" I ask him. Testing him.

"No I have Piper-" he says quietly but I cut him off.

"Then don't act like you know what happens with her" I say with a snarl on my lips. I storm off to my cabin. Suddenly regretting fighting with him. regretting even talking to Roselie. Regretting coming here. Regretting living. So I go into my bathroom and take 6 of my anti-depressant pills. I'm only supposed to take 2 but 6 knocks me out and that's exactly what I want to do. I pop the pills and take a sip of water. I swallow all 6 at time and head to my bed before I can pass out. I lay there staring at the black ceiling waiting for the pills to take effect.

As I'm laying there. I think about everything that just happened. I'm gonna prove him wrong. I'm gonna prove that even polar opposites can get a long.

**wow this chapter is short. I'm kinda having writers block, so that's why this one isn't as exciting. This is kind of a filler chapter. **

**Idk if you guys actually read my rants but whatever. So I finished the Death Cure and OMG I think I died along with umm, my _bloody favorite _character. I also read Four: a divergent collection, in less than half a day. That's basically all my updated news. **

**Please review. I've noticed that not a lot of people have been reviewing and it's making me sad. I enjoy reading your comments and most of the time they make me smile. I hope you're enjoying this story.**


	5. Chapter 5author's note

**OKay so I don't know about you guys but I feel like every Percy Jackson fanfiction I write, you guys just don't review, or stop reading. I've already seen where less and less people read. And I don't see the point of continuing this story if not that many people read it. I don't want to feel like I'm just typing it for no reason and wasting time. So if you guys aren't really liking this story let me know. The last story I made about Percy Jackson, not that many people read it. **

**So if ya'll aren't enjoying this a whole lot, I'll delete it and start a new story. **

**Just give me ideas of stories you guys would actually read.**

**I'm really interested in Nico Di Angelo so if I make another story I either want it to be about him, or have a story about something different _and _a story about him.**


	6. The Real Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick Riordan does, even though he's a troll.**

**~Chapter 5~**

**Roselie's POV**

I can't stop thinking about him. It's been eating me up inside since he headed the opposite direction in the woods that night. I haven't even seen him around camp the past couple days. Maybe he's nocturnal or something. It's really bothering me how much I want to find him. You see, I'm not suppose to talk to him, much less _search_ for him. I told Will about our night in the woods. He didn't even scold me for going alone in the middle of the night, all his warning was Nico. He forbidded me from even looking at Nico, and for some reason that's what drives me to find him more.

I'm walking around in the woods, hoping I'd catch him in the cool shade of the trees, but no such luck. I swear boys are usually looking for _me, _but when _I _look for _them_ they all seem to banish. I'm looking all around me, calculating the area for Capture the Flag. I still can't find a single trace of him and I'm looking everywhere now. Down at the leaf littered ground; left and right through the trees that seem to go on forever; up at the green colored treetops; behind me at the grown over path barely visible for me to see. No matter what I do, I still can't find him. It's like he disappeared into thin air. I don't even know why I'm so focused on finding him, there's just something fascinating about how he glows even though he's darkness. I brought my arrows with me just for fun and extra practice. I'm notching an arrow about to shoot at a knot in a tree, when something touches me on the shoulder. The arrow goes hay-wire and flies straight to ground a few yards away. I turn and see Connor Stoll. What is he doing following me?

"Hey Rosy-bud" he says, his signature grin on his lips.

"Rosy-bud?" I ask. Since when did he have a nickname for me?

"Just something I came up with" he replies.

"Oh" I say simply.

"yeah so whatcha doin'? It looks like you're trying to find something" he says as we start walking to retrieve my arrow.

"yeah more like someone" I mumble under my breath. He doesn't seem to notice that I say this.

"So what are you looking for?" He asks and I can feel him looking at me.

"A guy" I say. There's no way I'm telling him who I'm looking for.

"Well if you want a guy, how about you just look right" He says cautiously. What is he trying to do?I look right seeing if he's just trying to amuse me but find him inches from my face.

"Oh. You mean you" I say with a nervous laugh.

"yeah, I..." he says but I cut him off. I can see where this going and I don't want to ruin my good friendship with him. He's like my brother.

"So can you help me find who I'm looking for?" I say cheerfully, trying to change the subject.

"Umm sure" he says quietly. I look over to find him looking down and his pase is slowing, and it seems he's moved a couple inches away from me. I take a moment to look at expression, and when I see his face I feel like I've kicked a puppy. I can only see the side of his face. His chapped lips despite it's summer, are dropping into a frown; his eyes a mixture of doubt, hurt, and rejection. I notice his posture isn't straight and he's slouching, which is unusual because Connor is always bouncing on his feet, and is always eager to look you in the eyes. He notices me looking and clears his throat. I fixate my eyes on the ground in front of me.

"I'm gonna go find Travis. I need to tell him something" he says speaking up, but only quietly, and his voice was cracking.

"Connor, I'm..." I never get to finish because he cuts me off.

"It's okay Roselie. I don't know why I was thinking I could have a chance with you" He says. His voice clear but still full of hurt.

"What?" I manage to say weakly.

"Oh don't play dumb Rosy. You know exactly what was about to happen" He says and the hurt in his voice is being replaced by slight anger.

"Connor, please" I say. This is crazy. Am I losing him? I can't lose him.

"No you please Roselie." he pauses for a moment but continues.

"I hope you find your _guy_" he says the last word with so much venom it's like I was bit by a snake. But then I realize I'm the snake. Cold hearted and hurtful. He runs off towards the Hermes cabin, while I slink down the trunk of a tree. I can't belive I'm loosing my best friend. All because I didn't even listen to what he was gonna say. '_I hope you find your guy_' repeats over and over in my head. My guy. This is all his fault. If he hadn't have saved me that night, I wouldn't have even known he existed. I wouldn't be searching for him. I wouldn't have hurt Connor. All this makes me hate him more. Maybe Will is right, trouble is all Nico Di Angelo is about.

I sink farther to the ground, and begin to cry. I can't believe I'm losing Connor because of Nico. Nico can't even begin to fill Connor's spot. _'I hope you find your guy' _is still ringing in my head. But now I'm not sure if the guy I should find is Nico or Connor.

**This chapter was fun to type. Sorry for all this happening, I just needed a reason for Roselie to mad at Nico. Honestly I don't like it when stories get right to the lovey-dovey stuff(no offense if you have a story like that). So I hope you enjoyed, please review. And I'm gonna update as soon as can.**

**My news update: (optional)**

**So I finished the last book of the Legend series and almost had a heart attack at school. I was in English and my class was watching some movie so I was reading and I finished and I almost started crying. I looked at my bestfriend (she's the only other person like me, a book nerd, at my school. Or at least the only one I like) because she already read the series and I gave her my famous " I'm dying" face and all she did was look at me with sympathy. **

**I got out of school early to go see MockingJay again and was like 'ha later losers'. When the hanging tree song came on I was singing it and the other few people that were in there were looking at me weirdly. But I still sang it.**

**I also got some new books to keep me busy over Christmas break, 'cause everyone knows I'm boring and have no plans. I got 'paper towns', 'an abundance of katherines', 'if I stay', and the perks of being a wallflower. So I should be good to go until I hopefully get new books for Christmas. **

**I went in books-a-million today to get my boyfriend a book and a book mark. he's reading heroes of Olympus and needed the son of Neptune. Since I'm in love with the series I couldn't leave him hanging so I got him that. My plan is to turn him into a fanboy. But anyways, I was in there and I saw like a million things that I wanted and I almost cried because I had to use the last of my Christmas shopping money on him and not me. It was truly depressing. **

**I'm out for Christmas break, like I said. So I'm like 'halle-f**k!ng-ulah'. But I have to go back on January 5th, which in my opinion is too short. **

**And omg one last thing! For new years my youth leader is having a party at his house for my church's youth group (my youth group is REALLY cool) and you know how it's good luck to kiss someone when the ball drops? well I want to kiss my boyfriend but I don't think it will happen. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. This is getting tiring. **

**Chapter 6**

**Nico's POV**

It's a week since I've been out of my cabin. Correction. Out to camp. I've left my cabin, to go to the underworld and to McDonalds. I'm pretty sure Chiron thinks I left completly. I wish I could but I can't, I only have until the end of the summer to spend time with anyone. After taking a quick shower to make myself look less homeless, I head down to the population of orange shirts.

I eat a breakfast of eggs, toast, and loneliness, then head to practice. Everyone parts out of my way as I walk by them, I would too if a kid in black clothes, tall black boots and a deadly sword, was coming through. As I walk through the doors of the inclosed arena for training, I naturally seek into the shadows and pretend I'm one of them. Only one other person is here. A guy I think. And he is visously hitting away at a practice dumbie. I wasn't expecting someone to be here. I walk up to the middle of the arena hoping the person to see me and let me have my space. I get 2 feet from him and suddenly a shiny sword is pointed at me. The guy is wearing a helmet and armor, leaving me unable to see his face. His sword is still pointed at my chest.

"Look dude i just want to practice" I say, it's threatening to have a 2 foot, celestial bronze, sharp blade pointed at your heart for more than 2 minutes. I put my hand up, so I can push the sword but he only slices at it. I quickly move my hand back, as if I'm yanking something from someone. His sword goes down to point at my own in my hand. He wants to fight? I didn't even do anything to him. I nod in understanding and we both step back a couple feet and ready our swords. He nods at me and we start moving in a circle, as if we're stalking each other. We get closer and closer like a shark circling it prey. A flash of movement and blur of orange appear so quickly if I had blinked I would've missed it. Suddenly there's a stinging sensation in my arm and I look to see a cut with blood flowing to the top. I look up and see him eyeing me closely waiting for my move. He's about two and a half feet away. I could easily lunge and hit him. I feel the blood trickling down my arm and in a sudden instant a flood of anger flows through me. I practically pounce foward and swing out with my blade fast. I almost hit his arm but he ducked and slid to the side. He brings his sword across right at my chest but I easly parry and step out the way, sending him stumbling past me.

After another 5 minutes of blocking and swinging, and slicing and lunging, we're both wearing out and I'm getting tired of this. I came here to practice but not like this. He lunges sloppily and misses me by at least half a foot, I take that split second of his re-calculation and step to the side of him. He sees this, raises his sword up as if trying to cut my head, but I quickly block it, and I throw my arm up and take his sword. As simple as that. But gods know that was a bad move because as soon as I let my arms drop the guy punches me right on my brow, sending stars and darkness to the edge of my vision. I've had enough of this guys shit. I reach out and grab his arm, pulling him closer. As he stumbles from not being prepared, I take his helmet off. A waterfall of brown hair and blonde highlights tumble from the top of the person's head. And suddenly crystal blue eyes aren't hidden from the shadow of the helmet. A look of shock and resentment lays thick on her face.

"Roselie?" I can't believe she's that good of a fighter. I can see the tear shaped drops of sweat on her forehead and her chest is rising and falling rapidly. I know for a fact that I look the same.

"Hell's son" she says and I can basically see the anger sliding off her rosy red lips. Probably from biting down on them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, I would've went easier" Even though I know she'd be fine even if I gave her my all.

"Stop. I'm sick and tired of people going easy on me." She says and she looks me right in the eye, tropical sea blue on melted chocolate brown. I was hoping I'd see a look of carefree friendlyness but all I see is a look pure hatred. What did I ever do to her?

"I don't want your sympathy. I could've taken you on with my bare hands...and I would've beat you down to your bloody father's palace" She says with one last glance at me and then slips into the shadows. I see her yank her armor off and pick up what look like a sheath of arrows. She storms out into the open sunlight and green grass without saying another thing.

**Sorry if this chapter is really short and if it has bad spelling, or if it has missing words, or if...nevermind. Sorry if there's anything wrong with it. I've been busy and I didn't know what to write about next. Let me know what you guys think of it. I tried to add as much detail as I could. So I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapters. Ya'll know I love reading your comments. **

**Also if your interested in the Mortal Instruments, I have my other story _City of Love and Scars_ and I should be updating that soon. **


End file.
